Pequeño Milagro
by Lizzie Alhena Potter-Friki
Summary: Se sintió completa, realizada. Para ella esto era imposible… Era casi… Casi mágico.


**_Disclaimer_** : El mundo de _Haggy_ no me _pegtenece_ , es de J.K. Rowling

 _"Este fic participa del Reto "Estamos en familia" del topic "Honorable y y Originalísima Familia Friki 2.0" Foro First Generaction: The story before the books"._

 _ **Palabras:** 993 según Word._

* * *

 ** _Pequeño Milagro_**

* * *

Definitivamente Jane Granger no esperaba un día tan agitado.

Cuando se despertó en la mañana junto a su esposo, John, pensó que su día sería como cualquier otro, se levantaría, haría el desayuno, se daría un buen baño e iría directamente a la parada del autobús para que la llevara a una cuadra de su consultorio, saludaría a Jessica, su asistente, esta le daría un gran taza de café humeante y empezarían a llegar los pacientes, esta los atendería calmadamente y cuando fuera la hora de almuerzo, John vendría a recogerla para comer juntos. Como a las dos tendrían una operación y finalmente a las seis se retiraría a su casa para descansar.

Pero claro, nada podía ir como lo planeado.

Ella y John se levantaron media hora tarde ya que su despertador no sonó, debido al retraso ella no comió nada y apenas tuve tiempo de bañarse, salió corriendo de su casa con unos incomodísimos tacones como compañeros (Muy mala idea), olvidando su monedero, algo que más tarde maldeciría, y llegando treinta minutos tarde a su oficina con seis pacientes esperando.

Durante un momento libre que tuvo entre varios pacientes, el estrés y la adrenalina de llegar tarde desaparecieron y ella se dio cuenta de cuan mal se sentía. Todo su cuerpo estaba agotado y el cansancio la dominaba, Jessica viendo esto, le ofreció una taza de café para hacer desaparecer su cansancio.

Rápidamente Jane la acepto complacida.

Pero cuando la tomo entre sus manos y la acerco a su rostro para que la calidez la inundara, esta solo hizo que se sintiera peor. Su cabezo se sintió fría y pesada, su manos empezaron a temblar y la sensación de nauseas la embargo haciendo que tirara la taza y su pies se dirigieran corriendo al baño.

Después de un rato de vomitar… Bueno, nada, ya que no había comido, Jessica se le acercó y le empezó a tomar la tensión y a examinarla. Empezó a hacerle preguntas de rutina y como veía que era la hora de almuerzo estaba cerca, cerró el consultorio y se llevó a Jane con ella. Estas fueron a un restaurante cercano y Jane se sintió un poco mejor, aunque cuando le acercaron su bebida, esta volvió a tener la sensación de nauseas, rápidamente Jessica le quito la bebida y le pidió que respirara profundo.

Esta lo hizo y se sintió mejor, aunque pudo sentir la mirada evaluativa de Jessica. Después de comer Jessica la llevo a una farmacia y le pidió que la esperara mientras compraba algo para ella. Esta espero cinco minutos hasta que Jessica salió con una pequeña bolsa en la mano.

Jane no pregunto, aunque le intrigaba la expresión de Jessica, parecía que intentaba esconder algo, pero se le veían vestigios de… ¿Felicidad?

Cuando llegaron al consultorio, faltaban veinte minutos para que volvieran a abrir, así que Jessica la llevo al baño y saco de la bolsa un pequeño paquete.

Una prueba de embarazo.

El dolor atravesó directamente a Jane y las lágrimas la asaltaron, para Jane, Jessica era cruel, ella bien sabía que Jane no podía tener hijos, antes John y ella se habían hechos pruebas y se enteraron de que su útero era hostil, durante meses estuvo deprimida debido a eso y el hecho de ver a otras mujeres con hijos correteando a su alrededor sacaban las lágrimas de sus ojos. Y ahora Jessica sacaba a colación esto y ella estuvo negándose un rato, pero la mirada en Jessica le dijo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, así que agotada Jane simplemente tomo el pequeño paquete y entro en el baño.

Cinco minutos después Jane no podía moverse.

\- Po-positivo- Jane no podía dejar de llorar, estaba alegre, contenta. No podía creerlo, un pequeño ser crecía en su interior, un pequeño que era tanto de ella como de la persona a la que más amaba.

Se sintió completa, realizada. Para ella esto era imposible… Era casi…

Casi mágico.

* * *

John no podía creerlo, sentía que todo era un sueño, el embarazo de Jane, las citas con el doctor… Todo.

Excepto ella, su bebe, su pequeño ángel.

Hermione.

Ella junto a Jane eran su realidad, sus dos castañas favoritas, su felicidad. Hermione era su pequeño milagro castaño y sonriente, era todo y más de lo que esperaba, lo hizo sentir aún más feliz de lo que ya estaba cuando solo eran Jane y él.

Cuando nació no pudo evitar llorar junto a Jane, y es que llevaban años añorando un hijo propio, un pequeño ser que los llamara "Mama y Papa", alguien que dependiera de ellos, no como paciente y doctor, si no como familia.

Y al fin su sueño se había hecho realidad.

* * *

\- ¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Vamos, no podemos llegar tarde!- Una Hermione de once años apuraba a sus papas desde las parte de atrás del auto, estaba emocionada, todo su cuerpo saltaba de la alegría y de la ansiedad.

Para sus padres esto era difícil, su pequeño ángel, su bebe, iría a una escuela lejos de ellos, no deseaban separarse de ella, pero sabían que era lo mejor. La profesora McGonagall fue muy explícita al comentarles la situación de lo que pasaría si su pequeña hija no controlaba su magia.

Después de unos minutos más, estos llegaron a la estación con una Hermione todavía más ansiosa que antes, que repetía palabras que había leído en sus libros de magia. Llego un punto en el que atravesaron la barrera tal y como les había explicado la profesora y se encontraron como en otro mundo, al igual que cuando fueron al Callejón Diagon.

Jane y John se sintieron abrumados por la despedida, ella lloró un poco y ambos abrazaron con fuerza a Hermione, extrañarían a su ángel. Después de un rato más de despedidas, Hermione se alejó y diez minutos después el tren partió.

Les entristecía su ausencia, aunque ellos bien sabían que ella estaría bien

Bueno, eso es lo que ellos esperaban.

* * *

 _Bueno, bueno, no esta mal ¿Verdad?_

 _Bueno, es mi primer historia en este año, estoy algo oxidada..._

 _En fin, Me despido._

 _ **Lizzie Taisho-Friki.**_


End file.
